Mistletoe
by monophobian
Summary: Inuyasha finds a plant he's never seen before. Kagome finds a hanyou on her bed.


_A/N: There is absolutely no reason behind this other than the image of Inuyasha in a santa hat. Merry Christmas!_

* * *

><p>That was it. There was absolutely <em>nothing<em> else to do. Inuyasha had already dusted the living room, mopped the kitchen, cleaned the bathtub, and swept the shrine. He learned a long time ago that if the house was cleaned by the time Kagome got home from school, she was usually in a good mood and they could get back through the well in no time.

After all of that, he was bored.

He slowly made his way up the stairs toward Kagome's room, careful not to trip over the weird pants he was wearing. In dusting the living room, his fire-rat robe was covered in dust, so Kagome's mom had thrown it in the wash before leaving to see Souta's soccer game. The only thing she had available was a pair of super soft, super thin, baggy, red pants. They apparently came with a matching fuzzy red hat that had a white ball attached to the end.

Inuyasha had been forced to wear both.

Closing the door, he plopped himself on Kagome's bed. The sun was started to set, so she should be home soon. The hanyou made himself comfortable on the mattress, leaning against the headboard before letting out a sigh. Normally, when he was this bored, he could just leap out the window and run through the trees for some fresh air.

There was no way he was leaving the house without getting his robe back.

_Oh! _Suddenly eager, Inuyasha reached into one of his pockets, careful not to rip the fabric with his claws. Out came a bundle of green leaves surrounding a bunch of white berries. He had picked it up earlier while sweeping the shrine steps and decided to hold onto it until he could investigate further.

He's never seen the berry before. It looked similar to ones he had witnessed birds gathering, but they had short leaves and the berries were red. Cautiously, he brought the little plant to his nose and sniffed. _Plastic?_ He touched a berry to the tip of his tongue. Yep. Plastic, all right. What in the world would someone want a plastic plant for? It didn't _do_ anything, did it?

Inuyasha was so focused on the fake greenery in his hand that he didn't hear the shrine door open and close. He also completely missed the sound of books hitting the kitchen table, as well as the soft footsteps that travelled up the stairs. So when Kagome swung the door to her bedroom wide open, it scared the shit out of him and he dropped the berry before jerking up to see his favorite shard hunter staring at him from the doorway.

_Oh shit_.

She wasn't supposed to find him on her bed. Sometimes she didn't have a problem with it, but other times, it was the quickest way to eat dirt. He braced himself for a fight and then actually noticed her reaction.

She was staring at him. Well, kind of. Her eyes started at the top of his head, probably internally laughing at the stupid red and white fluff perched between his ears. Then her gaze moved, slowly traveling down his chest.

He forgot to put on a shirt. He was about to move and rectify the problem, but a sudden shift in scent froze him in his place. It was her scent, clean and fresh and absolutely damn addictive, but now there was this spice. It shot straight to his groin and—

_Fuck_.

He was getting hard. That sexy scent of that sexy miko standing in that sexy skirt in her bedroom was having its normal affect on him. Only this time, she was there to witness it. If he didn't move, she might not notice. Refusing to take his eyes off the miko in case she was planning on swooping in for a surprise _sit_, he carefully focused his peripheral on his crotch.

Where the little plastic berry was sitting. Right on top of his cock.

_Damn it._

"Inuyasha?"

Focusing back on her, he saw his death. Her eyes were no longer on his face, or his chest, or his ears. They were exactly where he didn't want them to be. Unfortunately, rather than going away, his dick decided that it liked her attention and finished growing the rest of the way.

"Do you know what that is?" She shut the door, her eyes still locked on his cloth-covered cock.

He bit his lip, almost sinking his fang straight through it. He had no idea what she was asking about and prayed to every Kami that existed that she wasn't asking what a dick was.

"That's mistletoe. You know what it's for?"

The berry? That's what it's called? Her eyes darkened and she slowly made her way towards the bed, effectively sending his heart straight into his throat. The scent spiked again and he trembled.

"K-Ka-" What was she _doing?!_ "…'Gome?"

She slowly crawled onto the bed, moving toward him ever so carefully. "You kiss underneath it."

His ears swiveled toward her so fast, they knocked the hat off center. It slid down, catching on his ear and hanging half off his head. He felt his face heat up, his thoughts going in one direction after hearing her words. _Kiss_? Did-did she mean to say that?!

As if she read his deepest desires and decided to take lessons, he watched as her face lowered and she nuzzled into his thigh, _right_ below the berry. Her cheek brushed along his erection and he couldn't hold the groan that tore from his throat.

The sound did something to her. She stilled for a moment and then the scent exploded. Her head turned ever so slightly, and then he was helpless as she pressed her lips against the base of his cock. It twitched, causing the berry to fall to the side, and she took full advantage. Her lips split, encompassing the girth and she slid her mouth up the length.

Inuyasha was lost. He had no idea if this was heaven or hell. She was so freaking close and he was pretty sure she was going to kill him. Her hands traveled up his thighs and suddenly, there no longer silky softness on his cock.

His eyes widened as her hand gripped the base, tilting him toward her, then her tongue peeked out of her mouth and tasted the tip. _Kami_. Before he knew what was happening, her lips were around him, sucking him, tasting him, driving him so insane with pleasure he had no other choice but to throw his head back against the headboard and _growl_.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this, Inuyasha?" Her cool breath coasted over his length, sending a shiver up his spine. "How long I've wanted you?"

The movement of her tongue running from base to tip froze any response in his throat.

"Just when I'm about to give up, accept that you don't want me, I find you sitting on my bed looking like a Christmas present waiting to be opened."

She swallowed him into her mouth again and he groaned. He heard the sheets tear as his claws ripped right through them, fighting the urge to grab her head and thrust. Her tongue was dancing up his shaft was she stroked him in and out of her wet mouth, her lips a tight ring building him to an edge he had so wanted to feel with her.

"K-Kagome."

Her lips left him and her head lifted, those stormy blue eyes locking onto his golden ones as she lifted herself to her knees. Then she straddled him and he thought he died. Her hands slid up his chest, tracing muscles and hard lines before cupping his jaw. She closed in the distance and then he was tasting her, exploring her mouth with his tongue as he had been aching to do for years.

Just when Inuyasha thought it couldn't get better, Kagome lowered herself onto his lap, her panty-covered heat stroking his cock. _She was already wet_. His hips thrust, driving right into her core and when she moaned in response into his mouth, he was done with the clothing. Claws shredded through her panties, pulling them out of his way until he was coated in her wetness, her warmth, driving them both crazy as her folds slid over his length.

"_Please_, Inuyasha," she whispered, pulling back far enough to look him in the eye. "I've wanted you for so long."

One hand gripped the base of his cock, the other palmed her hip, guiding them both until he was there, poised to go in. A last shred of sanity flashed in his mind. This was permanent; they couldn't take this back.

"Kagome," he murmured. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

Their hips shifted, and then he was in her, so warm, so wet, so tight. It was almost suffocating and he would gladly welcome this death. He forced himself to still, no matter how much he wanted to pull out and drive right back in. It felt so good, but _she_ was the one being invaded.

His lips brushed over hers, his eyes looking for any sign to stop. Instead, she lifted off him, then dropped right back down with a loud moan. That was all it took. Both hands on her ass, he held her still as his hips shot forward, pounding and thrusting and banging and fucking her like this was all he had wanted to do his entire life.

It wasn't far from the truth.

Her cries urged him on, groans deep in her throat and high cries mixing in with the slapping of skin onto skin. Wanting a better angle, he turned, flipping her onto her back and spreading her legs wide. The new angle brought a change in her reaction; her throaty moans rising to keening cries, her core gripping his length in tight spasms as he hit a spot deep within her over and over.

When she came, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She shattered, her back bowing as she gushed, his name leaving her lips on a broken cry. Her core clenched, gripping him so tightly, she drew him with her and he came. He forced a few more thrusts before emptying himself in her, feeling his cock swell as he finished.

That didn't happen when he was alone.

He collapsed onto her, almost worried about crushing her beneath his weight. Careful to stay in her so he didn't hurt her, he rolled them over again, draping her small body onto his chest. He brushed a kiss over her hairline, enjoying the sound of her heartbeat slowing and the scent of sex that filled the room.

"I love you, Kagome."

He said it before he realized, softly into her hair. Her entire body stilled over him and he instantly regretted saying anything. Blue eyes lifted to meet his, and the scent of tears hit his nostrils. Damn it, why was he always making her cry?

"What did you say?"

He drew in a deep breath. Well, might as well say it again. "I love you."

Tears pooled in her eyes. "I love you, too." Her lips rose to meet his and he thanked every Kami listening for little plastic berries.


End file.
